Outed
by GirlGirl2
Summary: Santana isn't afraid of anyone or anything. Or maybe that's just what she wants you to think. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**At least one reason why you should NEVER out someone else. **

Brittana forever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Not just the school, You Idiot! EVERYONE!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Please Brittany."<p>

'

"Of course you can stay with me 'Tana. But I don't understand why we have to keep it a secret. Everyone knows we're dating," the blonde looked hurt.

"Not that I'm with you Britt," Santana smiled weakly, reaching out to link pinkies with her girlfriend with hands that shook. "You know the Glee club already knows, and Sue."

Brittany let her link their fingers, a slow smile crossing her face as the two girls sat side by side on Brittany's bed.

"You just can't tell anyone what my parents did, okay?"

Brittany nodded slowly.

'

'

Ever since they met, Santana had been watching out for her. Protecting her from a world that wasn't quite as bright as Brittany would have wanted. It was Santana who strapped her ankle when she was sprained it trying to pull off a complicated Cheerio's move. It was Santana who made her take vitamins with the shakes Sue made them drink.

Brittany smiled at Santana, who tried to smile back.

She kept Santana's secrets. She was the only one, till Glee Club, who'd ever seen Santana cry.

And just like Santana took care of her, she took care of Santana.

Emerging from her reverie, Brittany looked over at her girlfriend.

Detached for a moment, she studied the other girls' face. Everything that the brunette usually kept hidden could be read in her face, for those with eyes to see.

The bruises would fade. The cut on her lip could probably be hidden with an extra coat of lip-gloss. The blood could be cleaned from her shirt.

So Brittany just smiled sadly and reached for a cotton bud. Dabbing it in antiseptic, she leaned forward.

'

"This is going to sting a bit," she warned.

'

'

Santana tensed slightly, waiting for the pain.


	2. Alone

Santana doesn't want them to know.

Puck will clench his jaw and get violent. That way lies juvie, but only for another month, then its big boy jail.

Quinn will want to talk, will want to involve teachers and parents and people who don't know what they're talking about. Hidden in the back of her eyes will be relief, that her parents have been knocked off their podium for 'Worst Parents'.

Finn.

Just thinking about the boy makes her jaw clench convulsively. The contempt that has always been hiding in his eyes will be flavoured with pity. Santana closed her eyes, reliving the moment her hand hit his face. Ah. Relief.

Is it normal to be in ecstasy over the moment when you slapped a friend?

Friend. Finn may be a prick, a condescending half-witted prick- but some part of her considered him a friend nonetheless.

In many ways the Glee kids were her only friends. She knew it, with half of herself.

The greater part was simply scared.

* * *

><p>Brittany had wanted to go back to Santana's house, just to pick up some clothes, but the other girl peremptorily forbade it.<p>

"I don't want you to have to hear what they'd say," she explained, not looking the blonde in the eye.

In truth, she wasn't sure how her parents would react. The ad didn't out Brittany, but it didn't take a genius to work out that Santana loved her.

The next day in Glee, Mr. Schue tried to talk to her about it.

"I really don't want to talk about it- Or sing about it," she sneered, seeing his mouth open to offer the alternate suggestion.

Finn, looking half guilty and half defiant sat as far away from her as he could.

Kurt looked at her with too knowing eyes, till she glared at him and forced him to look away.

* * *

><p>The living with Brittany thing doesn't last long. It can't, because no matter how much Santana wishes is, they aren't the only people in the entire world. Brittany's parents are suspicious, ask questions. They can't know. They may be the most absentee parents in the Glee club, but even they notice that Santana doesn't want to go home. So Santana leaves, heading out into the night with no clue of where to go next.<p>

She'd brushed away Brittany's concern with a grin, touching her cheek softly.

"Hey, you know I can handle anything that comes my way," she tells the blonde.

Brittany nods, and if there is just the tiniest bit of doubt in the back of her eyes, Santana ignores it.

Go to the Glee club? That's out. Reveal weakness to a fellow Cheerio? Not if she wanted to remain on top of the pyramid. Who else is there?

For a moment Santana thinks she's gone mad. She actually considered asking Sue to let her stay the night.

.

.

.

.

Laughing, and shaking her head, Santana walked into the night.


End file.
